User talk:Grazon
If you have any questions, drop me a note!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:01, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me Obama Joke It's a play on the belief that he is a Muslim, and shouldn't touch a woman.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Dick Redirect Did you want the page "Dick" to redirect to "Dick Cheney"? I made it one, but will change it if you don't want it that way.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:29, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Larry Craig Man Okay, I started it, so if you want to change it and/or add stuff to it, go for it! We need to make it tongue in cheek though, not so outright negative, since Republicans are more Christian than everyone else.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Also, Don't Forget To Vote Voting for the Truthy Awards is now open! Go here to vote.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:44, 5 January 2008 (UTC) 2007 Truthys --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Things To Do It's been kinda slow with the show on reruns, if you want visit things to do and post your suggestions for projects you feel the site could use a little goosing. Or take one on. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:24, 12 December 2007 (UTC) New Categories We try not to make new categories unless there is a demand for it. Please review Template:drag and change it to fit your new category! If you have any questions, drop me a note!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:08, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ok 22:41, 29 November 2007 (UTC)22:41, 29 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon 22:41, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Don't stop making new categories, we just prefer to have a template that directs to it. That's what makes it difficult for some people, and acts as a deterrent to creating frivolous categories for each and every whim.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:51, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ok I gotcha 22:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon 22:52, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Christian Missionaries? Do you think feel it needs to be rewritten?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:24, 28 November 2007 (UTC) On the one hand the promoting of no birth control in countries with teaming piopulations needs a good jab but on the other I can't bring my self to make fun of groups like Heifer international. 19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC)19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC)19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC)19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon 19:25, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, just like everything else on this site, we can choose to be surgically precise with who we poke fun at...and we can at least make fun of their name: Heifer (you said "heifer" heh, heh)...maybe if Beavis and Butthead wrote the article?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:02, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Nice Work Citizen Please visit, user boxes to find decorations for your user page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:47, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks! 06:40, 11 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon FSM Is it truthy to call it a joke religion? Or is more truthy to say it is paganism, since it isn't Christuianity?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC) What would Stephen Colbert do? 01:33, 28 November 2007 (UTC)Grazon :Yes! Would Stephen call it exactly the same way everyone else does? Or would he see it through his balls?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 28 November 2007 (UTC) The three facts Most Republicans thoughts are based on the following three fact: * We can trust x he's rich * Two wrongs make a right * I don't understand x, so x must be stupid